Marijó
Marijó is a country located in the equator of South America. It's capital is Jamicá, and it's largest city is Cruz da Reima. It's official languages are Portuguese and Mauris. It covers 70% of the northern part of the South American continent, and 66% of the whole equator. It has the largest inmigration rate in South America, covering 50% of the population. It has a population of 102,493,284. Toponym The island, on which its first settlement, Cruz da Reima, is founded, was once inhabited by the Marijoara people, which had an advanced civilization on that island. Another proof states that there was an Mequi visitor descendant from the forest of Mocoza, named Marixo, which made an independent settlement on what is now the town of Moribit. History TBA The colonies of Calareias, Amazonia and Santa Cruz were independized from the Portuguese Empire as one republic. It was supposed to be called New Portugal during the days before the Establishment, but due to the indigenous population suddenly overgrowing in that era, they called the country Marijó. The republic was declared independent in 1808, and the other countries recognized it's independence in 1810. A war with Brazil, called The Mother of the Conflicts (A Mae-Rainha da Todos Os Conflitos), was made in 1858. This was led due to an decision by the King of Brazil to extend it's territory to other lands, like the United States, and the Marijó's long-lasting conflict with the deputies of the other Portuguese nations (Brazil and Macau). Culture TBA Animation Marijó has the record of most animated shows ever, according to the Guinness World Record stadistics. They had been making 102 animated films a year. One of it's most popular series, Gasp The Goldfish (Gasp, o Peixido), has been a cultural symbol of the animation industry, since 2001, for being the first animated series to launch on TV made in Flash (now animate), and it containing some of the most prestigious traditional arts. Architecture Marijó is currently studying Greco-Roman architecture since 2003. Music The Music from Marijó mostly has elements from the Haitian, Portuguese and American genres of music. The most listened music there is the Baxada, on which was invented in 1928 by a group of music artists from the Colégio Ramell, which desired to convert the Haitian creole music industry in the country into something national. The pop-star Aguia had been pushing up the Music industry of the country since 2013, with a new genre called Matlángo. It is one of the most pacifist musics ever to be concieved in the South American cultures. Literature The Marijian literature dates back to the 12th century, when the Maribás made epic poems. Economy Marijó has the largest economy of South America, with GDP $23,235,384 per capita. The national dollar is the Pralis (Praliça in Portuguese), the only one in South America that has a name in English. Subdivisions Marijó's first level administrative divisions are known as states, but there are also 3 autonomous cities, * Alvares * Caiena * Ceará-Guassú * Ceará-Tindio * Cora Preta * Grao Cicatejé * Indiaca * Jacuirá * Jofella * Maranhon * Medinas * Mosqueira * Pacaraima * Puréa * Riba ao Mar * Saicadeja * Santa Anna * Santo Angelo * Seijaral * Tapajós * Tarumá * Terra Verde # Jamicá # Cruz da Reima # Itureja Symbols Marijo's flag is composed of one square, three stars and two rectangles. The green represents the Mother Nature, The blue represents the purity of the martyrs, The white represents grace and the three stars represent the three colonies they had on their first era. It was adopted on 1878, and it ws created by Almáida Ria and Venances Alasio. Marijo's symbol has been confected by Sáulo Asfeldos, remniscent from the city of Santa Fóla, on which had it's inspiration from the work of art by Raimundo Tiló; Cata Negra. It was adopted in 1843, and adopted again in 1992, due to the former one being a symbol of racism. Marijo's anthem is Canção do Vortice. Telecommunications Marijo's national television service is MKHJ-TV, also known as Canal 3, the main channel of the Televisao Publica de Marijó system, founded in 1939 as Tele Marijó. It did not have it's own channel (now known as Umtv) until 1972. Marijo's radio station has a long history- It is the first country in South America to adopt Radio transmitters, in 1909. The first transmission, however, was made in 1911, and it was directed by the phonographist Delírio Saes.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project